


h*lding h*nds

by newd_japan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Texting, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/pseuds/newd_japan
Summary: artists' collective drabble, because sami would absolutely text like this and I needed a scene to display that in
Relationships: Nakamura Shinsuke/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	h*lding h*nds

_hes h*lding my h*nd_

Sami thinks he is being surreptitious. But no, Shinsuke is leaning over watching him. “Who’re you texting?”

“Ummmm, Cesaro,” Sami admits.

Shinsuke catches a glimpse of the screen and cackles. “You don’t have to censor it!”

“But it seems so erotic when you do it,” Sami protests, watching delicate fingers caress the back of his hand. 

Shinsuke kisses him. Sami’s breath hitches at the contact, releasing with Shinsuke’s lips in a ragged sigh.

_he ****** me!!!_

_Huh?_

Shinsuke grabs the phone.

_I kissed him_

_Did you take his phone shin?_

But Cesaro’s text goes unanswered.


End file.
